poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cemetery Wind/The car and crane chase
Here's how the car chase goes in Wrath of the Century. then return to Joe Lamb and his friends Carey: What do you think was on that train? Martin: Shut up. Carey: I'm just saying, because of that transformer causing it to crash. You guys weren't wondering that? Preston: No, I'm trying to forget about that train crash. Charles: I was wondering about that too, I heard that it looked like a villain Brian, Thomas, and Twilight faced before. Preston: Steel beams? Weights a ton. Martin: I don't know how you guys can eat. Carey: These turkey roles are pretty good. Charles: Told ya. we see Lockdown transforming and climbs on a seed tower shortly we see a line of cars driving in Alice: Joe! Joe Lamb: out cars stop and Savoy and his squad come out Savoy: Mr. Lamb, my name is James Savoy. I'm a federal agent. My men and I are tracking down a tank engine. of the group come to the house Savoy: It's a nice spread you got here. Too bad she's for sale. Joe: It's not for sale! Savoy: Afraid not. You know, Mr. Lamb, we received a call from someone concerned about a tank engine. Joe: Tank engine? What tank engine? Savoy: The kind that coast American lives. Search the property! crew does so Joe: What do you mean "Search the property"? You don't have a warrant. My father is a police officer! Martin: Wait. But if you guys do find a tank engine, we get a reward, right? Pilot: radio Viper 15 holding, point alpha. drones start searching Agent: Charlie team, hold tight. Agent: Lock it down. soilders come in the garage to find nothing Black soilder: Let's go. There's nothing here. continue searching Black Soilder: No signs. We got nothing. Joe: Savoy. Mr. Savoy! There is no train on our property! He left! Attinger: Him. an apple He said "Him". He knows where that idiot is! Savoy: Mr. Lamb. Joe: What? Savoy: Excuse me. off his glasses You just said "Him". Take him down. Joe Lamb: What? Alice: Ow! Hey let me go! Joe Lamb: Stop it! Savoy: him Joe: UH!! Charles: Joe! Solider: Shut it fatboy! Savoy: What kind of kid shows free will? Get pretty boy out of my sight. throw Charles to ground and they put rifles at him Attinger: Savoy. Use the girl. Alice: Oh, my God! on wagon Savoy: down and cocks his pistol Now, you got ten seconds. Where's the truck? Joe Lamb: You're gonna shoot her? Savoy: If I have to. Alice: Please don't shoot me! Please! Joe Lamb: Look, I don't know. I told you everything that I know, I swear to God! Just let her go! Alice: Please! Please! Joe Lamb: He was in there! Let her go! Savoy: Seven seconds. Joe Lamb: I'm telling you the truth! Alice: Joe! Joe Lamb: Tell him to get away from Alice, now! unknown to anyone, Kyle Reese is hidden amongst the group. Kyle Reese: his coat asside and cocks his shotgun inside an old garage is Thomas is hearing what's going on outside Alice: crying Joe! HELP!! Joe Lamb: You touch her and I'll kill you! gunshots Savoy: You got two seconds. Attinger: I need the truth. Alice: Please. Savoy: Shoot her. Alice: crying Kyle Reese: his shotgun and hits the soldier gunpointing Alice and then he shoots some of the other soldiers Thomas bursts out of the garage Thomas: Here I am! iron blaster Joe Lamb: Get down! Thomas: Joe! Guys! They're going to kill you! Get out of here! is firing rockets Soldier: Push right! Headed to the house! the T-850 drives in with his pickup and rams several soldiers and then hits a builder, he then steps out and joins the battle Name is Shane and He Drives" starts playing Kyle Reese: to Joe and his friends Come with me if you wanna live. Joe: Get in! hop in the car {The T-850 then hops on aparked Police motorcycle and drives after them] Savoy; fire but miss Thomas, and we see Lockdown driving Savoy: Perimeter, Thomas moving your way! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes